One of the guys
by BlackRose-TheDeathofInnocence
Summary: Sakura was sent to an almost all boys school. I say almost becuase Ino Yakamura is currently also attending as the school slut. Will tomboy sakura become like her? R
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was getting angry. She had been sitting on the same chair, in the same spot, for 3 hours waiting for the same plane. This plane was supposed to take her to her new boarding school. She had never even heard of this school but yesterday the social worker/caretaker lady came by and told her that there had been a spot reserved for her since before she was born.

_Plane 302 to the Village hidden in the music is now boarding. Now boarding._

"FINALLY," Sakura yelled as she ran off into the plane.

------------------BORING PLANE RIDE HAPPENS xD----------------------------------------------------------

"Neyh. Ugh. *grunt*…..BLAH STUPID LUGGAGE!," sakura said angrily. She had managed to get to her room on the 24th floor at the end of the hallway. Everyone was currently in class But Kakashi, the headmaster, had given her the day to get settled in.

_Flash back:_

_Kakashi: Sakura I must warn you you will be the 2__nd__ girl to attend this school. And well the other girl, Ino Yakamura is umm…well a Slut._

_Sakura: So your saying this is supposed to be an all boys academy why the hell am I here then_

_Kakashi: well when you mother got a sonogram the doctor thought you were gonna be a boy_

_Sakura: *twitch* *twitch* STUPID DOC.---ARE YOU READING MAKE-OUT PARADISE?!! PERVERT!_

_Kakashi: *tosses keys* room 2499. You have until your roommates return from classes to get settled in._

_End of flashback_

She saw a note taped to the door.

Hey dude. Your room is next To the big window and kitchen.

Sakura ran to see her new room. It was huge! I must be sharing with very wealthy people or this is a very wealthy school. Well I better unpack everything.

--------------4 hours later---------------------------------

Sakura took off her clothes and put them in the laundry basket she had packed. She turned the hot water all the way on and stepped inside. She turned on the shower radio and Waking the Demon came on. She stared singing:

Helpless,  
My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,  
You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,  
Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,  
No voice to be heard  
Waking The Demon,  
Where'd ya run to?  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain  
Caution,  
There's just no limits to the boundaries you push  
I warned you but still you just f**k with my mind,  
There's no _escape_ from this rage that I feel,  
Nothing is real,  
Waking The Demon,  
Where'd ya run to?  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain  
Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay With me  
Possession taking over  
Whoa!  
Tread!  
Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay With me  
Possession taking over  
Waking The Demon!

Just then Itachi walked in. '_hn looks like we have a new roommate with good music taste. I know I 'll scare him in the shower'_ Itachi quietly opened the door, not that it would have matter the music was so loud, and jumped into the shower.

"AHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed. Sakura grabbed a towel and covered herself.

*SMACK* YOU PERVERT, sakura screamed. " I'm sorry I thought you were a guy! I heard the music" itachi began. "WHAT A GIRL CANT LIKE BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE U SEXIST PIG!" Sakura screamed at him, taking a step towards him to hit his head. "woah!" she screamed as she tripped over her open suitcase on top of itachi. Just then Deidara, Garaa, Suasuke and Neji walked in. *twitch**twitch*. Sakura thinking fast yelled "HE STOLE MY TACOS IN THE SHOWER!" and everybody started laughing trying not to check her out.


	2. Sakura meets the boys!

_Thank you all my readers I feel so loved I decided to post this next chapter. Also as a prize please post what couples you want! Including characters that Haven't been introduced. Thank you so much to those who add this story to favorites to story alert, and author subscription. _

Sakura quickly slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink tee-shirt with a black corset.

"My name is Sakura Haruno! I love tacos so if I miss my daily tacos I send killer and zombie marshmallows to assault people with skittles (='" sakura proclaimed.

The guys all sweatdropped. "Ah…Can I ask you guys something?" The guys nodded stupidly trying to get the previous image of sakura in a towel out of there minds. "First get me naked out of your minds. And Second…Who are you?" "I'm Neji, Im the hottest guy in school and if you ever feel lonely…" *BONK* "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "For being a pervert," Sakura said simply. "I'm itachi….sorry about earlier."

*stare*

*stare*

*blink*

HA I WIN, sakura screamed. "no fair" itachi complained I call cheatsies!

Guys other than itachi: *sweatdrop/stare* '_itachi is actually smiling NOO BUNNIES ARE DIEING NOW!' _

Sakura turned to sauske, garra and deidara.

"I'm saskue and I don't like you" "I didn't ask you to," said sakura. "besides I don't like guys who steal there sister's mascara." She said simply. Itachi, deidara and garra all laughed. And neji ran back to his room and threw out all his mascara.

Sakura got really close to garra.

*stare*

Garra said, "You use all my breathing air!" Sakura grabbed his face with her hands and brought his face closer to hers. Garra closed his eyes preparing to kiss her, while neji was getting jealous and everone else was in shock! Sakura let go and pushed him back laughing, "nope your not wearing contacts xD my bad. But u remind me of a panda. From now on your name is Pandaba!" "But my names is Garaa" *SMACK* "I SAY ITS PANDABA!(AN: pronounce it PAN- DA-BA). "ok )=, garaa said losing his dignity. Then deidara stepped up. "My name is deidara!" Sakura stopped and stared her face expersionless.

"………………………………."

*GLOMP* "I SHALL CALL YOU DIE-DIE!," Sakura said while hugging deidara to death. "Cant…breathe…boobs…suffocating…me." Deidara gasped out between breathes. "I will make dinner for you guys from now on ok? I love to cook. And if you try to stop me I will beat you with a spoon. Sakura skipped off happily singing to her self.

_Guys: 'why does she look happy about that thought'_

So what will sakura make for her first meal? And what is saskue's problem! Find out next time (=

Read and review please or I won't make anymore stories!


	3. Sakura and man boobies!

_Thank you all my lovely reviewers! I feel so loved!_

_Kisame: The writer of this story is not cool enough to own Naruto._

_Me:Kisame is not cool enough to be a real fish (=_

_Itachi:Who wants sharkfin soup?!_

_Kisame:Wah! *anime tears*_

_Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY_

_Everyone: SHUT UP TOBI!_

"So umm... Sakura do you know what your schedule is?," Garaa asked. "YEP! I have it right now wanna see Pandaba?!"

"Sure."

*all the guys gather to look at her schedule*

**1st period- GYM - Gai**

**2nd period- Math - Kakashi**

**3rd period- Chemistry- Orichimaru**

**4th- English - Lady tsunade**

**5th- free period.**

After comparing there secedules sakura had a list of what classes had who in them

**1st. no one**

**2nd. garaa**

**3rd. itachi and saskue**

**4th. neji and deidara and garaa**

**5th everyone!**

At night everyone was watching a scary movie. Sakura bursted out laughing at mummies.

"Sakura aren't you scared of mummies?" Itachi asked.

"No why would i be. OMG NOO MUMMIES I HAVE TO A **A LITTLE** BIT FASTER TO GET AWAY SAVE ME xD besides when saskue wears eye-liner and his boxing wraps he looks a bit lit a mummy xD" sakura said laughing. Saskue said " No i look like a zombie. When Itachi wakes up in the morning he sound like a mummy though, and his morning breath could kill!"  
Neji: haha i never have that problem. Sakura said laughing,"That means your eother gay or metrosexual" Deidara laughed and exclaimed " Hes both sakura he does my hair everymoring and he hasnt slept with a girl since ino laughed at his skills!"

-------------------------------------Everyone sleeps-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1st period!_

Sakura was wearing a tennis skirt and a Pink Floyd concert shirt. Just then Hidan sat next to her. "Hey babe, if i could rearrange the alphabet i would put U and I together.," he said while sliding his arm around sakura waist. Sakura simply skipped away and reply "Really becuase i would put F and U together (=". Just then Lee and Gai walked i. "OK MY YOUTHFUL CLASS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT TODAY! LETS GIVE HER A BIG WELCOME AS SHE INTRODUCES HERSELF!"

**(An: 'Sakuras thoughts')**

**'please dont be me plz not me plz not me...ew his spandex is gross!)**

"Sakura Haruno!" Lee said cheerfully. Sakura grimanced as she stood up and walked down. Then Gai sensi explained how this worked. Apparently she was allowed to be asked 20 questions about herself.

_"Is your hair natually pink?"_ "Yea got a problem with that.?!"

_"Whats your favorite band_" "I have two. H.I.M and Bullet for My Valentine"

_"Whats your favorite threat?"_ "Ask me again and ill send my army of zombie marshmellows to assult you with skittles bitch!"

and the questions continued annoying sakura untill she broke.

"_Why are you at an all boys school?"_ "Why are YOU at an all boys school would be a better question. Oh wait You must be Ino they told me another girl was here!" _"I'm Haku bitch im not a girl."_ "O so those are just man-boobies?"

2nd period (well a little bit before)

"NOOOO YOU CANT MAKE ME GO! IM MATH-TARDED! I HATE MATH NOOO" sakura screamed as Garaa dragged her to class. "Hey Princess get you butt in math now!"

"MY NAME IS NOT PRINCESS, PANDABA!" "IT IS NOW!"

*glare*

*glare*

*glare*

*glare*

"JUST KISS ALREADY!," Neji called as he passed by.

*evil look* "ok ^-^ ," sakura said cheerfully. *sakrua gives garaa a long kiss*

neji: *:O* WHAT?!

Garra: uh..........

sakura: *sticks out tounge*

25 mins later in class

Garaa: umm...what just happened

Sakura: Our teacher walked in late

Garaa: Not that earlier.

Sakura said confused: naruto put lipstick on shino and was being chased by bugs?" Garaa said unhappily " I MISSED THAT!?" She look at garaa likes he's crazy. "how could you miss that you were right here next to me."

_PA: WILL SAKURA HARUNO PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE!_

**_uh oh what will happen to sakura. why did she kiss garaa and why is garaa being blonder than die-die!_**

**_R&R_**


End file.
